Disney In The House: 4th Of July
Disney In The House: 4th Of July is a 2017 American live-action/animated comedy drama film produced by Walt Disney Wonder Studios for Walt Disney Pictures. The sequel to ''Disney In The House: Introduction'''' and the second film in the studio's classic ''Disney In The House franchise, the film was directed by former Disney CEO Bob Iger in his directorial debut, and stars Sarah Silverman, Ginnifer Goodwin, Ed O'Neill, Tom Hanks, Michael J. Fox, Owen Laramore, and Frank Welker reprising their roles from the first film; Travis Oates returns to voice Piglet from Winnie The Pooh media, with Elizabeth Banks joining them in the role of a plush doll named Martha Martha. The plot centers on Vanellope, Judy, Hank, and Piglet ending up in a carnival, utterly resulting in their race to get back to the Disneyville beach before the Disneyville Fireworks Show at midnight. The film was released on July 4, 2017. Upon release, it grossed $503 million on a $117 million budget, and received mostly positive reviews from critics, who commended its visual effects, music, and performances, although some described it as "unoriginal" compared to the first film. It received an Academy Award nomination for Best Visual Effects. Sequels: Christmas, Wild Wild West, Off To Adventure Camp, Time Travel, Return To Adventure Camp, and World Animals were released on December 26, 2017, December 25, 2018, March 3, 2019, June 13, 2019, September 23, 2019, and December 23, 2019. Plot On the 4th of July, Vanellope von Schweetz wakes up and finds that the Disneyville Fireworks Show is at midnight at the Disneyville Beach. She and her friends, Judy Hopps, and Hank, help rehearse for the show. A small Disney character named Piglet is scared of being laughed at due to the beach having so many kids, but Vanellope takes it upon herself to help Piglet get used to the party. At 10:00 AM in the morning, Piglet's fears are confirmed when he fails to make his stunt right, dropping his ball in the process. Seeing the ball as something that makes the kids laugh at Piglet, Vanellope tries to dispose of it by using a portal tube, but Piglet protects it. Their struggle causes the summer supplies to be taken by the portal tube, which then abducts Vanellope, Judy, Hank, and Piglet off the beach, and onto a highway in the woods. Vanellope attempts to get across a suspension bridge to the beach, but it breaks under her weight and gradually falls into the Forgotten River, where things that fall into it are gone forever. Vanellope, Judy, Hank, and Piglet walk into the forest, but by 4:00 PM, they run into a plush doll named Martha Martha, who suggests taking a train to the beach. On a tour throughout a carnival, Martha Martha's flying broom is thrown into the Forgotten River, causing her to cry, but Piglet comforts her by reminding her of all the fun she had. At 6:00 PM, exactly seven hours left before midnight, Vanellope, Judy, Hank, Piglet, and Martha Martha head to a nearby marketplace to earn $37.85 for tickets by offering a bake sale in a zebra costume. The ripping of the back half of the costume causes the owner to think they are scaring children, so she sounds off the security alarm and calls the police. The five narrowly escape the police and pay for their tickets for their train ride en route to the beach, but the train derails entirely when a boulder slides loose, and all of its passengers jump off the train before it falls into the Forgotten River. In desperation, Vanellope abandons Piglet and tries to ride a portal tube back to the beach, but the ground beneath the tube collapses, breaking it and plunging Vanellope and Martha Martha into the Forgotten River. In the Forgotten River, Vanellope begins to lose hope and breaks into tears until she sees the ball she tried to throw away. Vanellope finally understands Piglet's purpose; to reach out for someone when they are emotionally overwhelmed and need help. Vanellope and Martha Martha fly the broom, but it falls due to Martha Martha's weight, and on the third attempt, Martha Martha jumps out to allow Vanellope to escape, then fades. Vanellope reunites with Judy and Hank, but Piglet fears that he will only make the 4th of July worse and flees them on top of a cloud. Vanellope, Judy, and Hank climb up the ferris wheel. On Vanellope's signal, they jump off, land on the merry-go-round awning, and catch Piglet in the air. Woody, Mr. Ziploc, Lawrence, and Iggy, having to have looked all over for them, open the helicopter door and let their friends on board. To the surprise of the others, Vanellope hands the helicopter controls to Piglet, who is able to fly it back to the beach. Back at the beach, Piglet realizes the adventure has changed him so much, to which the same children that laughed at him praise Piglet as a hero for his bravery and accept him into the party. Piglet joins the celebration by singing "Tangerine Speedo" as fireworks shoot up into the sky. Cast * Sarah Silverman as Vanellope, a resident of Disneyville. * Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy, a resident of Disneyville and Vanellope's best friend. * Ed O'Neill as Hank, a resident of Disneyville. * Travis Oates as Piglet, a resident of Disneyville who is scared of the 4th Of July. * Elizabeth Banks as Martha Martha, an anthropomorphic plush doll and the former summer mascot. * Tom Hanks as Woody, a resident of Disneyville. * Michael J. Fox as Mr. Ziploc, an anthropomorphic plastic bowl and Lawrence's news messenger. * Owen Laramore as Lawrence Pierce, the mayor of Disneyville. * Frank Welker as Iggy, Vanellope's pet iguana. Additionally, Dee Bradley Baker reprises his dual roles of the Little Green Men and Agent P from the first film, while Jim Cummings reprises his role of Tigger from Winnie The Pooh media. Clint Howard also appears as a ticket man, while Patricia Velasquez appears as the owner of the marketplace that Vanellope, Judy, Hank, Piglet, and Martha Martha go to. Laramore also provides the new voice of Nemo, replacing Hayden Rolence. Box office The film grossed $208 million in the United States and Canada, and $295 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $503 million. The film ended its theatrical run on September 5, 2017, after playing in theaters for 63 days. Critical response On Rotten Tomatoes, Disney In The House: 4th Of July holds a 79% approval rating based on 100 reviews. The consensus reads, "Although its convoluted plot makes it unable to recapture the heartwarming narrative of its predecessor, Disney In The House: 4th Of July still sends the right message to children". Metacritic signed the film to a score of 74 out of 100 based on 39 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews".